The Bus
by Kazahana Miyuki
Summary: Di dalam bis yang membawanya menuju sekolah, Hinata diganggu oleh orang asing. Siapakah yang akan menolongnya? One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Inuzuka Kiba & Hyuuga Hinata belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the story and that mysterious pervert old guy in the bus (which means he is not Jiraiya).

**Characters:** Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, dan pria mesum. :p

**Rate:** K+

**Genre: **Drama & Friendship

**Warnings:** Alternate universe, Out of character, typo/misstypo, jalan cerita yang aneh dan nggak jelas. Coba dinikmati dulu, minna.. ^o^ Don't like KibaHina, just don't read it. Enjoy!

.

.

.

**The Bus**

**by. Kazahana Miyuki**

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah menyukai hari Senin. Dan dia punya alasan khusus untuk itu.

Ia tahu ia tidak sendiri. Ada banyak orang lain yang juga tidak menyukai hari pertama dalam satu minggu tersebut. Dan mungkin di antara orang-orang itu pun mempunyai alasan yang sama dengannya.

Sederhana.

Karena di hari Senin, bis-nya selalu penuh.

Penuh; dalam artian penumpangnya melimpah ruah, sampai tidak ada ruang gerak sedikit pun. Bahkan menoleh pun sulit, karena jarak kepala tiap orang begitu rapat.

Beruntung bagi mereka yang bisa mendapat tempat duduk, karena mendapat dua keuntungan. Pertama, tidak perlu berdesakan. Kedua, sudah jelas bisa duduk dan mengistirahatkan kedua kaki, bahkan mungkin juga mata—tidur, maksudnya.

Tapi bagaimana pun, keberuntungan semacam itu tampaknya hampir mustahil bagi Hinata. Karena, untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk, Hinata harus menunggu di halte bis sepagi mungkin. Entah sepagi apa. Hinata selalu berangkat pada pukul lima pagi, tapi tempat duduk di dalam bis sudah terisi semua. Apa ia harus menunggu di halte bis pada pukul tiga dini hari?

Sayangnya, bis merupakan satu-satunya transportasi Hinata menuju sekolah. Ayahnya jarang sekali di rumah—beliau lebih sering bepergian ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Ibunya juga tidak bisa mengantarnya karena pagi hari waktunya beliau sibuk mengurusi keperluan adik perempuannya ke sekolah. Terkadang, Hinata minta diantarkan oleh Neji saat kakak sepupunya itu sedang libur kuliah. Tapi, itu pun hanya kadang-kadang. Tidak setiap hari.

Jadi, terpaksa Hinata berangkat ke sekolah dengan menumpang bis. Tetap saja, Hinata tidak terlalu menyukai keadaan itu.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari Senin.

Matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul, tapi Hinata sudah setengah berlari menuju halte bis. Ia terlambat lima belas menit karena harus menyelesaikan PR Matematika-nya untuk hari ini. Sepanjang ia berlari, hanya satu yang ada di dalam pikirannya:

Ia tidak mau berdiri di dekat pintu bis lagi.

Saat Hinata sampai di halte, bis berwarna merah itu sudah mulai dipadati penumpang. Hinata mempercepat laju larinya agar dapat mencapai bis itu. Ia tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bis selanjutnya.

Kali ini ia beruntung. Hinata berhasil mencapai bis itu tepat saat sang supir menginjak pedal gas.

Hinata berjalan sempoyongan di dalam bis. Berusaha mencari tempat duduk di dalam bis yang melaju. Ia tidak menemukan satu kursi pun, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bersandar saja di salah satu sandaran kursi di sebelah kirinya—yang untuk dua orang.

"Kau mau duduk?" Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Hinata.

Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa kalimat itu seperti sebuah panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya. Hinata pun menoleh ke sumber suara: dari arah kursi tempatnya bersandar.

Ia bertatap muka dengan seorang pemuda—yang tampak seumuran dengan dirinya sendiri. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat dan agak berantakan. Mata hitamnya terlihat jenaka. Wajahnya tampak sedikit galak, tapi Hinata bisa menduga pemuda di sampingnya itu adalah tipe cowok baik. Pemuda itu melepas _headphone_ yang tadi ia pakai dan ia kalungkan begitu saja di lehernya.

Hinata yakin orang ini yang tadi berbicara. Dan orang ini berbicara padanya.

"M… maaf?" tanya Hinata.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya, nyengir. Menampilkan sederet giginya yang rapi, dengan taring yang tampak sedikit lebih panjang dari ukuran normal.

"Aku bertanya padamu, kau mau duduk atau tidak. Kalau kau mau, akan kuberikan tempat dudukku." sahut pemuda itu.

Lucunya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, pemuda itu sudah berdiri dan menggeser tubuhnya. Memberikan ruang pada Hinata agar dapat menempati bangku yang sekarang telah kosong.

"Duduklah." ujar pemuda itu lagi.

"Oh? A-ano.. s-sebenarnya t-tidak perlu. A—" Hinata terbata, bingung harus menerima tawaran itu atau tidak. Namun pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu menyahutinya lagi.

"Persaingan di dalam bis ini ketat loh. _Take it or leave it_."

Hinata termangu sejenak, lalu tersenyum lembut kepada pemuda itu.

"T-terima kasih." Hinata bersikap sopan.

Pemuda itu membalas ucapan terima kasih Hinata dengan sebuah cengiran lain. Ia kemudian memasang kembali _headphone_ ke kepalanya, seraya Hinata menduduki tempat duduk yang sudah diberikan itu.

.

.

.

Bis berjalan selama hampir satu jam. Tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi sebelum Hinata mencapai sekolah. Gadis itu memeluk tas sekolahnya erat-erat ke dadanya, seolah bersiap untuk turun.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ada sesuatu yang menggerayangi kakinya. Kaki kirinya.

Hinata cepat-cepat menoleh. Mengira bahwa sesuatu yang menggerayanginya itu adalah semut atau jenis serangga lain. Ternyata perkiraannya salah.

Tangan. Sebuah tanganlah yang sedang menyentuh betis kirinya, merayap naik sampai ke lutut. Sebuah tangan yang dimiliki oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di sampingnya—dekat jendela.

Hinata panik seketika. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Orang mesum? Melakukan pelecehan padaku? Tidak. Tolong berhenti. Hinata menjerit dalam hati.

Ia ingin sekali memukul orang mesum tak dikenal ini. Ia ingin sekali memakinya. Atau kalau perlu melemparnya ke luar bis sekalian.

Tapi rasa takut dan panik seolah membekukannya. Hinata teringat akan beberapa kasus yang pernah ia baca di koran, tentang pelecehan yang diakhiri dengan perampokan di dalam kendaraan umum. Jika kasusnya seperti itu, bukan tidak mungkin kalau pelakunya membawa senjata tajam sebagai ancaman. Kalau Hinata nekat membela diri, bukan tidak mungkin juga kalau orang ini akan melukainya.

Berhenti! Berhenti! Kumohon, berhenti! Hinata terus menjerit dalam hati.

"Hei, Pak Tua!" Sebuah suara yang anehnya terasa familiar kembali terdengar di telinga Hinata. "Mau apa kau?"

Suara itu terdengar jengkel. Bahkan sedikit marah.

Hinata masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai kemudian sebuah tangan yang lain—tangan yang lebih kekar dan berkulit kecokelatan, bukan keriput seperti tangan pria mesum itu—melingkari pundaknya.

"Jangan berani-berani mengganggunya!" Suara itu kembali mengomel. Suara itu terdengar lebih dekat sekarang. "Dia itu pacarku!"

Hinata kebingungan. Tangan berkulit kecokelatan itu menarik pundak Hinata sampai berdiri. Mereka lalu berjalan menjauhi kursi tempat pria mesum itu duduk dan menuju pintu keluar bis, dengan Hinata berjalan di depan.

Hinata masih belum mengerti dengan jelas kejadian yang sedang dialaminya itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, merasakan sosok 'penyelamat'-nya berdiri di belakangnya saat mereka berdiri menunggu pintu bis terbuka. Saat bis berhenti dan pintu terbuka, mereka pun turun.

Bis melaju pergi. Tinggalah Hinata dan sang 'penyelamat' berdiri berdua di halte bis.

"Hei, kau sudah aman sekarang." Suara itu terdengar lagi. "Kebetulan, kita berhenti tepat di halte depan sekolahmu tuh."

Perlahan, Hinata pun menoleh. Ternyata, orang yang menolongnya adalah pemuda itu. Pemuda _headphone_ yang tadi memberikan tempat duduk padanya.

"K.. kau…" Hinata terbata, tidak tahu mau bilang apa.

"Maaf ya!" ujar pemuda itu.

"Eh? K.. kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah, karena tadi aku hanya bermaksud baik dengan memberikan tempat duduk untukmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata pria tua itu malah akan berlaku kurang ajar padamu. Padahal sepertinya tadi orang itu sedang tidur. Maaf karena membuatmu dalam masalah." ujarnya, diiringi dengan cengiran khas itu.

Hinata tertegun. Ia menyimpulkan kembali kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Jadi tadi ada orang yang mencoba berbuat mesum padaku, pikir Hinata, dan pemuda ini yang menolongku. T-tapi kenapa tadi d-dia bilang kalau aku ini pa.. pacarnya?

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau segera masuk ke sekolahmu sana." kata pemuda itu lagi.

Hinata kembali terkejut. "Da.. darimana kau tahu kalau aku ini h-hendak ke s-sekolah?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja dari seragammu." sahut pemuda itu, masih sambil nyengir dan kedua tangan yang terus bersarang di dalam saku celananya. Ia membaca label nama yang tertera di seragam Hinata. "Hyuuga.. Hinata."

Hinata menatap seragamnya. Benar juga. Siapa pun pasti bisa menebaknya dari seragam yang ia kenakan.

Akhirnya Hinata tersenyum. Bagaimana pun, ia harus bersikap sopan. Pemuda ini sudah menolongnya dari pelaku pelecehan tadi. Sebagai gadis yang tumbuh dengan tata krama, ia harus berterima kasih.

"N-namamu…" Kata-kata Hinata terputus.

RRRRIIIIINNNGGGG!

Bel sekolah Hinata berbunyi nyaring. Tanda bahwa semua murid diharuskan untuk sudah berada di dalam area sekolah, termasuk Hinata. Kepanikan kembali menyergap gadis itu. Ia cepat-cepat berbalik dan berlari ke arah sekolah, sebelum kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

Hinata menoleh kepada si pemuda dan menunduk seraya berseru, "A-arigatou gozaimasu!"

Si pemuda menatap Hinata kembali berlari menjauh darinya. Menatap rambut panjang berwarna gelap milik gadis itu berkibar saat berlari, yang kemudian menghilang di balik pagar sekolah.

"Namaku Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba." bisiknya. "Douita shimashite, Hinata."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu duduk di kursi halte. Menunggu bis yang berikutnya.

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

**A/N:**

Hei, semua!

Udah lama nggak terjun ke fanfiction. Udah hampir sebulan kayaknya. Hahaha. Tadinya, fic ini mau kusimpen dulu, barengan sama update-an fic-ku yang lain. Tapi, akhirnya ku-publish juga. Itung2 pemanasan. Hehehe.

Oh ya, aku nggak tau sistem bis di Jepang itu kayak gimana. Dan kupikir di Konoha juga nggak mungkin ada bis, jadi aku bikin aja sistemnya kayak di Indonesia ya.

Aku dapet inspirasi ini waktu aku lagi berdiri di bis dalam perjalanan menuju ke kampus. Yah, bisa ditebak, hari itu hari Senin. Selama perjalanan aku ngebayangin seandainya ada cowok se-cute Kiba mau ngasih tempat duduknya buat aku. *ngayalnya ketinggian* *ditabrak pesawat*

Trus kalo yang bapak2 mesum itu aku dapet inspirasi dari pengalaman temenku sendiri. Dia bilang dia pernah naik bis pake rok dan katanya kaki dia diliatin sama mas2 gitu. Ah ngeri deh pokoknya! Untung aku nggak pernah pake rok. Hahaha.

Oh ya, kalau ada yang mau sekuel fic ini, PM aku aja ya. Akan kuusahain nanti aku bikin. Itu pun kalau ada yang mau request. Hehehe..

Udah ah, aku udah kebanyakan koar-koar kayaknya. Kalo berkenan, tentu saja aku minta review. Concrit boleh, flame boleh, aku selalu welcome kok! Tell me your wish.. *eh* maksudnya, tell me what you think, minna!

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^


End file.
